


Oh But I Am

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, F/M, Name-Calling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: can i get a steve punishing the reader for checking out loki or something and him calling her a slut cause she is low-key kinda a slut
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Oh But I Am

“I think we’re in need of a break, maybe even a vacation after this one.” Steve folded his arms as he leaned against the wall.

“Uh-huh.” You were more interested in the convoy that walked by.

All the armed guards surrounding the Asgardian prince. His hands were manacled, his face muzzled. They paused right in front of you. That man, if you could call him a man, radiated power. He locked eyes with you sending a flash of heat to your cheeks. 

“Maybe we could take one together?” Steve coughed, trying to get your attention. “We’ve been dating for what? Three months now? I could use a trip to the beach.” 

“Sure.” Your eyes dropped down Loki’s body, widening when they got to his crotch. 

The uniform he had on left little to the imagination. You wondered what that would feel like, bring ravished by a god. Your tongue darted out and licked your lips. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Steve about yelled.

“Huh?” Your attention went back to your paramour. 

“Loki?” He threw his hands in disgust. “You’re checking out Loki? The man just tried to destroy the world!”

You looked back at the god in green. Even though his mouth was sealed his eyes were smiling. Another tingle went through your body. He’d heard every word. Was he interested? Maybe a goodbye fuck? You had the clearance, maybe you could sneak in before Thor took him to Odin for judgment.

“Unbelievable.” Steve pushed off the wall. “Forget it. I don’t know what I was thinking, trying to date a little slut like you.” 

The insult made you whip your head back to Steve. His blue eyes were raging. Your mind filled with insults to hurl at the man, but you knew better than to lose your cool. So instead you gave a shrug as your lips curled upward. 

“Disgusting.” Steve snarled as he turned around and walked toward the elevator banks. 

Well, that was one way to break up. You looked back at Loki and winked. His shoulders bounced as he gave a small chuckle. The convoy started to move again. You’d do some research, see when they were moving him. There had to be some time somewhere to ride that dick. 

~~

The alien terrorist dominated your thoughts for the rest of the day. The living quarters in the tower were off-limits, but the city was so grateful to the Avengers you found yourselves in the top floor of a posh hotel. It wasn’t much different from home. 

The shower was a thing of luxury. As the water dripped down your body your hand snaked between your legs. You rubbed yourself under the hot liquid, head thrown back while you envisioned the dark-haired god between your thighs. 

How big was he? What was his stamina like? Would he call you names? Degrade you? Pick you up and toss you around? The thoughts made you purr as you touched yourself to completion. The orgasm sending Loki to the back of your brain. 

Fuck Steve. You turned off the shower as you stepped into the bathroom and dried off. Captain America was amazing in bed, there was no denying that, but why did he always want to make things so intimate? When had you ever discussed being exclusive? 

Though you had to admit, calling you a slut through you for a loop. It was more entertaining than expected. 

A knock sounded on your door, breaking you from your thoughts. 

“Just a minute.” You grabbed your robe and threw it on.

The knocking continued as you tied the thing. Whoever was on the other side was persistent. 

“I said I was coming.” You opened the door to see Steve on the other side. 

His head was hung low and there was a pout on his perfect face. 

“Could we talk?” He folded his hands in front of them, almost reminding you of a schoolboy. 

You smirked as you pulled the door open all the way, letting him come into your room. 

“I was out of line today.” He turned to face you. “I shouldn’t have called you that. You’re not a slut.” 

“Oh, but I am.” You let the door shut. 

Steve looked up at you with wide eyes. 

“I am a slut.” You kept your face blank. “I think about fucking all sorts of people. You. Most of the team. Even some of the bad guys. I just came thinking about fucking Loki.” 

He blinked several times, at a loss for what to say. You loved the discomfort on his face, wanting to drag this out. Tingles were going through your body too, from your words and Steve’s reaction. 

“How does that make you feel?” You went toward him, draping your hands around his shoulders. “That you’ve been fucking a slut for the last three months? Dirty? Disgusting? Ashamed?”

You moved your mouth right next to Steve’s ear and let your tongue flick the lobe. He wasn’t Loki, but he would do right now. 

Before you could tease him again his hand went to your scalp. He gripped a fistful of your hair and yanked it back. Your neck craned while you looked him in the eye. 

The rage was there again. The power. The dominance. He’d never taken charge like this before. 

“No. You’re not a slut.” His other hand went to your shoulder and he pushed you down. “You’re MY slut. Mine alone. Do you understand?” 

“Not the way it works.” You found yourself on your knees, enjoying the view. 

Steve’s hand went to his jeans. He wasted no time pushing them down, his cock hard and ready flopping out. 

“Open.” He pressed your face to his crotch. 

You had no problem showing him how sexy you could be and spread your lips wide taking him in. He started to push your head down hard, but you relaxed and rolled your tongue, easily pushing past your gag reflex, not even needing his guidance to feel his cock hit your throat. You knew how to take him deep. 

“Fuck.” Steve looked down at you with confusion. 

Your lips were to his pelvis as you continued to swallow and breath through your nose. Holding yourself there as you glared up at him with innocent eyes. Drool starting to leak out of the corners of your mouth. 

“I could do this all day.” It came out muffled but you couldn’t help yourself. 

Steve grabbed your hair again and yanked you off his cock. He led you back to your feet and pushed you against the wall. His lips crashing on to yours hard as he spread your legs and hoisted you in the air. 

“Why do you turn me on so much?” Steve nipped at your neck. “I need a nice girl. A good girl.”

“No.” You gripped his hair and pulled his neck back. “That’s what you want. What you need is a crazy bitch.”

You brought your hand back. SLAP! Right across the cheek. A smile spread across your face as Steve let out a growl. 

When he looked back at you there was a bit of blood on the corner of his mouth. You dove your mouth down, pressing it to his. Kissing him deep and hard, running your tongue over his split lip as you tasted him. 

If you weren’t still wet from the shower orgasm you were soaked now. The robe started to slip off and Steve’s jeans were around his ankles. His hand went to his cock and he split you with one hard thrust. 

You winced against his mouth, loving how forceful he felt. 

“Mine. Only mine.” He grunted into your ear. “If it means I have to fuck you until you can’t think I’ll do it.” 

He started to slam into you, as you rocked your body against him. Using the angle to grind your clit. You enjoyed a riled up Steve and the thought of being fucked senseless was appealing. 

You unhooked your right leg from his waist and brought it behind you, kicking hard against the wall, sending Steve falling backward and landing on the bed with a bounce. 

Now you were on top of him, straddling. His hands went to undo your robe and you took the thing off, exposing yourself totally. You rocked back and forth, dragging your bundle of nerves against his stomach while his cock filled you. 

“Who is fucking who?” You ran your nails down his chest.

“Oh, you bitch.” Steve dug his fingertips into your hips.

You smiled at him as you continued to use him as a toy. He didn’t try to flip you. Oh no, he was enjoying the view too much. You didn’t hold back the moan as the orgasm started to build in your belly.

Steve licked his fingers and placed them against you, giving you more friction to rub yourself against. Your head went back. 

“Say it. Please say it.” Steve was starting to pant. “Tell me you’re mine.” 

“Shut up.” You liked him begging like this. 

He started to pulse his fingers, moving them against you with every rock of your body, fluttering them to your clit, bringing it more alive. 

“You’re mine.” He put more pressure down and your started to hover on release. “Say it. Say it now.” 

“No.” The word came out as a breath as the coil exploded, ecstasy running through your veins. “Never.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Steve’s hand went to your shoulder and pushed hard. 

He rolled you onto your back and pinned your wrists above your head in one hand. He kept his other between your body as pushed down hard. 

A screech left your lips as he played with your over-stimulated clit. 

“Fuck!” You tried to wiggle away from the pressure, but the position left you little purchase. 

“Say it.” Steve bit your lip hard, making you moan again. “Say you’re mine and I’ll stop.” 

You continued to struggle against him, but his cock started to rock in and out of you as his fingers began rubbing, a second orgasm well on its way. 

“No.” You smiled as he looked down at you. 

The anger on his face just beautiful. 

“By the end of the night, you’ll see who’s fucking who.” Steve railed into you, making you bounce into the mattress. 

You looked forward to the challenge. 

~~

Steve lived up to his promise. By the time he finished the second time you’d lost count of how many O’s he’d given you.

“You said it.” His arm snaked around you. “That you belong to me. My girl.”

It was true, but everything felt like it was a haze. Did you really mean it?

He snuggled you close, bodies covered in sweat, too hot for the position but too tired to protest.

“You can be as slutty as you like.” He grazed his teeth over your shoulder. “Just remember that you’re MY slut.” 

A smile crossed your face. Sleep started to come forward. Right before you slipped into unconsciousness you pictured Loki again, reminding yourself to check tomorrow about getting a visit before he left.


End file.
